Chocolate Hostage
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: Mello knew someone took his chocolate right before L left for Japan. Which should he choose- saying goodbye or having that bit of heaven? Or perhaps he could have both. L/Mello


Chocolate Hostage

By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Author Notes: This is the first non-angst fic that I have ever done and yet it still holds an aura of sadness. If you've ever read anything of mine, I tend to go overboard with angst or the drama, but I figured I needed to write something a bit lighter than usual. I've been on a Death Note binge for about two weeks now (producing two fics a day apart) and I just figured that I might as well add another to the mix.

**WARNINGS: **Shounen-ai. Everything else is, may I dare say... fluffy. My god, I wrote fluff. Kira, come down and kill me now. Also, it's kind of... well, it's L/Mello, so it's not exactly shota (because there is no sex) but I guess that would bother a couple of people. It's slightly angsty in the end, but it gets cute again.

Disclaimer: I, Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-, do not own, think I own, or will ever own Death Note manga, anime, action movie, etc. I wrote this because I am a bored and lonely teenager that has _way_ too much time on her hands and needs to clear up a bit of room in the angst-fest that is her writing.

* * *

"My chocolate is gone."

The morning was bright, the windows open, allowing a cool breeze to slip in and out of the screen, but inside Mello felt that the world was boiling him. His box of chocolate, his coveted chocolate never touched my another human being except for him, was not underneath his bed as it had been the night before. Mello had been calm at first, not to wake up Matt who was sleeping in the other bed, opening the window for light, but now there was panic. It was nowhere; not under the bed, in the closet, in his underwear drawer, and Mello even went as far as to search through Matt's stuff (god help him; the porn magazines with game characters had made him pull away, especially when he saw the dog-tailed pages in the back, where the more... female-aimed pictures of a few men doing completely unexplainable things to one another) but his chocolate was nowhere to be found.

Matt turned in his bed and grumbled. "Then go ask for more."

But there was no _time_. "I can't," Mello snapped, taking a few deep breaths before slamming his fists into his pillow. For a moment Mello stared, confused, but after a second the blonde boy scrambled to pick up the envelope that had been slid underneath his pillow. Maybe someone had taken hostage of his chocolate? Perhaps it was a ridiculous idea, because who in their right mind would _dare_ to steal the teenager's chocolate, but maybe someone had. There was always a chance.

Swiftly the blonde tore open the envelope, a small piece of paper, from the fraying on the side showed that it was once part of a notebook, falling onto the mangled bedsheets. Mello shook the envelope to make sure all of its contents fell out before throwing it over his head. Picking the paper up, unfolding it twice, the blonde could feel his mouth dry and the vein in his temple rage.

_Mello:_

_I have your chocolate. _

After reading the five words through five or six times, Mello snarled and ripped the piece of paper up into tiny pieces, the ink on the pieces awkwardly standing out against the clear white, like tar tainting the fresh first snow. He sat on his bed, eyes twitching, watching the last bit of note-confetti fall around him.

"Fuck!" The boy yelled, banging his fist against the pillow over and over again, the small pieces of paper fluttering back into the air.

This day was the worst in his life and he didn't even have a bar of chocolate to console him. There was only twenty minutes left — _twenty — _and there was no way he would be able to delve himself in his needed chocolate... or fulfill his rather sneaky plot. His chocolate was gone, taken hostage of, and there was no way he would be getting it back.

"Just go say goodbye without the stuff. Won't be too hard, right?"

* * *

Mello trekked down the hallway, his fingers feeling odd. They were empty. Cold aluminum missing, sticky fingers gone, mouth still watering and his heart oddly empty. It was not just the chocolate, but the very idea that everything he loved was being taken away from him... he was fourteen, smart, beautiful, and like a parasite everything he wanted and needed were sucked away, like a leech attached to his back, undetected.

But there were only fifteen minutes left and there was no way he could suddenly trip over a box of chocolate while walking to the room, as if his feet were shuffling him to the execution chamber. Mello didn't want it; but this was not an option. The world was becoming more and more dangerous and it may have been his last chance, presents and chocolate and goodbye's be damned.

He didn't know that his feet had taken him to the door of L's room. He didn't feel his fingers rasp across the wood. He didn't see the small cuts in the door's trimming where his and Near's heights stood as a stark contrast. He didn't hear his heart thumping wildly in his chest cavity, wanting to explode. He did, however, smell the tantalizing scent of chocolate.

Without a moment of hesitation, Mello swung the door open, his eyes trailing to the black-haired man in the middle of the room, perched on the bed and rubbing his toes together, a bar of chocolate dangling between his fingers. But that bar... Mello knew that bar of chocolate, quite intimately. He was the only, _only_, one who ate that brand.

"You stole my chocolate." It was not a question, but a statement.

"Quite right, Mello," L took another bite, as if mocking the young blonde. "I figured you would be coming anyway, as my plane will be leaving shortly, and I figured that I would take some of these candies with me. After all, it was me who bought them for you, correct?"

Mello stepped forward and snatched the bar from the older man's mouth. "You know that I know that." he snapped, ripping off a piece of chocolate with a bit of malice. "That doesn't mean you can just steal my chocolate. But..." the blonde trailed off, lifting the bar up, taking another bite. He chewed and swallowed, feeling the soothing sugary substance go down his throat. "I was coming here for another reason. I guess it is alright that you took hostage of my chocolate. It just made it that much easier. Here," Mello held out the bar, giving an expecting look.

"What is this, Mello?"

"Take a bite." Mello said slowly, waving the bar before the man's nose. His deep black eyes followed it, as if it was putting him into a trance.

L seemed to weigh the options for a moment before he shrugged and leaned forward, taking a bite. "Now, whas' thi' 'bout?" The ebony-haired detective asked as he chewed with his mouth open. "Are yo' gun—"

His words were silenced by Mello's lips, soft and thick with cocoa, met his. The younger male dropped the bar of chocolate to the floor as his tongue invaded L's mouth, melting substance running between their teeth and down their throats, the blonde letting out a lusty moan as he felt L's tongue, even if it was not responding.

Mello pulled away, placing his cheek against the older man's shoulder. "You are going to leave me here."

"Yes."

"Then before you go, I want you to fuck me." Mello stated breathlessly. "I need you to do this for me, so that I'm able to get through this hell without you being here; my mentor, my idol."

L jerked away. "No," he grabbed the blonde roughly by the shoulders, pushing him away. "You are just a child. A child, Mello. I will not touch you in the way you ask; it is a crime. You are too young."

"But you stole my chocolate."

L let go, shoving his finger into his mouth, worrying the tip. "I am going into a place where there can be no contact with the people of this institution. I am heading into Kira's homeland and he exterminates criminals. Mello... do you wish for me to be a criminal?"

"You've already committed a crime. You stole my—"

"Chocolate; yes, I am _quite_ aware—"

"No," Mello leaned down and picked up the candy, biting another piece off. "You stole my heart."

The room grew too tense, as if the room had been filled with fog and Mello was fighting to grab onto every wet, soggy breath. It left him breathless. Blinking, Mello leaned forward again, putting his lips on L's again. "You're leaving me without my heart. You have not only taken my chocolate," he whispered against the surprisingly soft lips, "but you took my heart with it." He could see the blood rising from the tip of L's finger, beading across his lips. "Will you kiss me again? At least you can do that."

"This is taboo, Mello." L removed his thumb, dark eyes staring down at the wound, scrutinizing it with utmost care; Mello knew that he was avoiding looking at him.

"When will I be old enough? Two years? Three? Four? I'm fourteen and I—" Mello was silenced by L's lips.

They stayed there for the briefest of moments before the raven-haired man pulled away.

L took the bar again, raising it to his lips but not taking it into his mouth. "When I come back we can be together," the detective said. "I am not sure how long this will take, so when I come back we may be together."

"That's a trick. You aren't going to come back, are you?" Mello felt fear rise in his throat like bile. "You are just saying that to placate me, to stop me from following you there, to Japan. You need to promise me." Grabbing hold of L's white sweater, the blonde shook violently. "Promise me!"

"I promise." L said slowly before his eyes seemed to glow. Deftly he reached over and pulled a chocolate bar open, taking the wrapper and splitting it in half. He pointed to the cup of pens, and Mello, not knowing what to do, walked over and snatched one, handing it over.

"Here," L stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he wrote the same thing on both pieces of the wrapper.

And when he handed it over, a ghost of a kiss was put onto Mello's lips.

* * *

When the Kira team went through L's personal belongings after his death, Matsuda had found one of the most peculiar notes. Written on half a piece of paper that had once been the wrapping of what seemed to be a chocolate bar, worn with sticky fingers and time, were two simple english words. That small piece of paper was important, though the police officer did not know why or how.

So, when they buried the man in an unnamed grave, he made sure that those words were not only buried in the man's hand, but marking his otherwise empty gravestone.

* * *

Mello knew that he wouldn't be going where Light was going. He stood on the man's holy ground, nibbling on the chocolate bar on his hand. He hadn't needed to knew exactly where he was buried because he was drawn to the grave like a bee to honey. Him to chocolate. L to...

He knew without a second glance that it was L's resting place. The words haunting him, circling him like vultures to their next meal, and Mello placed a candy bar at the base of the cross.

"You lied."

* * *

He knew he was dead. His burn was gone and he could not feel any pain. But, if he was in hell, why was there nothing but the feeling of blissful peace? Why was his pain gone? He belonged in no place other than the deepest pits of hell, where Kira's prisoners were sentenced after their executions.

But he felt a warm hand on his cheek and Mello opened his eyes.

"But you..."

"'I promise'. I don't break those things, Mello—Mihael." And Mello tasted chocolate, his chocolate, on L's lips and he didn't care.

After all, L always had a thing with stealing and taking hostage of Mello's things.

* * *

**I gag on the sweetness of this. But, I needed to do it. Now, would you please review? I really would like to hear your thoughts on this. I need it. **

**Please Review! **


End file.
